Sometimes He Could be Cute
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Sometimes Plagg could be a total pain in the butt. Sometimes the things he does just make no sense. Sometimes he was absolutely hilarious without trying. But, most of the time he was just cute.
"Plagg, what are you doing?" Adrien questioned. His kwami laid in the sink with the tap turned just barely on, lapping up the water as it trickled down his head. Adrien snickered, watching the cat kwami shake off his head every few seconds as he slumped in the sink. "You realize there's an easier way to do that, right?"

Plagg said nothing, too busy trying to figure out how to keep the water off his head. He stuck his tongue out fully and leaned his head back. "Bleh!" he shouted, scrambling out of the sink and shaking madly. The water got all over him! How did that happen?!

Now, normally Adrien could hold in his laughter. He could stay poised, composed, calm. But, seeing your kwami just soak himself? He couldn't hold back. "P-Plagg!" Adrien yelled through his laughter. "There was an easier w-way to do th-that!"

Plagg sat on the sink counter, humiliated. He shook himself dry and licked at his nose, trying to save face. "Enlighten me, then. How do I do this?"

Still laughing, Adrien grabbed a paper cup off the medicine cabinet and filled it with water. He held it out to the kwami, tilted just enough for Plagg to see the liquid inside.

"Seriously?" Plagg deadpanned. Adrien snickered and tapped the cat's face with the cup until he finally took a drink.

"There, isn't that easier?" Adrien teased.

"I will bite your hand off," Plagg grumbled through the paper.

* * *

The good thing about the internet being essentially ruled by cats was that Adrien always had an endless stream of ideas to use on his kwami. The cucumber? Brilliant. Red dot? OK, that mesmerized Adrien, too. Cat apps? Priceless. If only he could share videos of Plagg doing all these catlike things.

Instead, Adrien was left dying of silent laughter alone in the kitchen. He reached for the loaf of bread and a knife, too proud of himself for this idea. With a piece of bread, Adrien cut out roughly the size of Plagg's big head and stuffed the circle of bread in his mouth before taking off to his room.

Plagg laid asleep on Adrien's pillow. _Perfect_.

The teen crept quietly to the bedside, holding out the piece of bread. Quickly, swiftly, Adrien stuck the bread on Plagg's head.

"Wha…?" Plagg mumbled. What was on his head? What was this? The kwami got to his feet and scooted backward, shaking his head the whole time. He spun around in a circle, hissing the entire time. "Get it oooooooff!"

Adrien doubled over in his laughter, crouched down on the ground trying not to be too incredibly loud.

"Adrieeeeen!" Plagg continued to whine, falling over the edge of the bed.

* * *

"I want that," Plagg said, reaching over to Adrien's bowl of cereal.

Adrien held the bowl away from the kwami, eyes never leaving the TV. "Mine," was all he said, stuffing another spoonful of Fruit Loops in his mouth. "You have camembert over there." Adrien pointed to his desk where a new container of Plagg's favorite cheese sat.

"I want that, though," Plagg grumbled, again reaching a paw out for the cereal.

"Nope." Adrien held the bowl over his head, spoon dangling from his lips.

The kwami pouted, his ears drooping. He flew up to the bowl, only for Adrien to pull it away again. So, Plagg followed. Adrien stuffed another bite in his mouth and hunched over the bowl. So, Plagg squeeze between his arm and stomach and darted for the bowl. Adrien leaned back quickly and held the bowl up in the air.

"Quit! I'm gonna spill it everywhere!" Adrien fussed, raising a foot to kick Plagg away.

" _Sharing is caring_ ," Plagg hissed, darting for the bowl.

"Stop it!" Adrien launched himself off the sofa and ran around the room, spooning the cereal in as he ran. Yes, that was dangerous. Yes, he could have choked. No, he didn't care. Adrien didn't share food. Especially not with a glutton of a cat.

Eventually, all that was left was the milk. Adrien was about to dip that in his mouth when Plagg phased through the bottom of the bowl. That made the boy jump and kept him from being able to get Plagg out. So, the kwami took the opportunity to lap up all the milk.

"Ahhh," he sighed, ignoring the daggers glared through him. "Was that so hard?"

"You're so greedy."

" _I'm_ greedy?" Plagg questioned in mock offense. "You ran away!"

He had a point. But, still, Adrien didn't – doesn't – share food.

* * *

Sometimes Plagg could be sweet. Sometimes he had good intentions. Sometimes he just wanted Adrien to be happy.

Why couldn't this be one of those moments?

"Adrien," Plagg whispered, tapping at the blond's hair. He ducked when Adrien turned and waited for the teen to roll back over. Then, he repeated the process. "Aaaadrien." _Tap, tap_. _Duck_.

It went on for several minutes, and Adrien was getting tired of it. He just wanted to _sleep_.

So, Adrien rolled over and groped for Plagg until his hand rested on the kwami's head. He picked Plagg up by an ear and yanked him under the covers, pinning the cat down with one hand. "Don't move…" Adrien mumbled, pressing his face into his pillow.

Plagg sat stunned for a moment, unsure of how to handle the situation he'd just been forced into. Eventually, however, he decided to take a nap, too. He curled up under Adrien's hand and began to purr, drifting off to sleep.

Adrien would later kick himself for forgiving the kwami so quickly, but sometimes Plagg could be really cute. This was no exception.

 **Ah, yes. More of these. Will I ever stop? No.**

 **Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
